


Без пределов (Boundless)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Возможно, Шерлок неправильно понял утверждение о том, что должны быть пределы.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Без пределов (Boundless)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128712) by [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast). 



> В русской озвучке когда на свадьбе Шерлок говорит Джону и Мэри идти танцевать, Мэри отвечает:  
> – Постой, а ты что?  
> И Джон говорит:  
> – Ну мы же не можем втроем танцевать.  
> Тогда как в оригинале фраза звучит как:  
> – Yeah, we can't all three dance, there are limits.  
> То есть:  
> – Ну мы же не можем втроем танцевать, есть пределы.  
> Оттого и весь этот разговор о пределах.  
> \----  
> Разрешение на перевод получено  
> \----  
> Не бечено

Он направляется в темноту и тишину, поднимая воротник пальто, отдаляясь от вечеринки.

– Мэри очень обидится на тебя, если ты уйдешь раньше, – догоняет его голос Джона.

Шерлок останавливается, но не поворачивается к нему лицом. 

– Ммм. С чего это?

Джон подходит к нему и смотрит на звезды вместе с ним. 

– Потому что, если ты сейчас уйдешь, она всю ночь будет утешать меня, пока я плачу ей в плечо, вместо того, чтобы провести первую брачную ночь более традиционно.

– Не драматизируй.

– Хорошо, Чайник*, – Шерлок собирается отметить, что это котелок называет чайник черным, а не наоборот, но Джон продолжает.– Кстати, я этого и не делаю. Предполагалось, что это будет самый счастливый день в моей жизни, но этого не случится, если я буду знать, что один из двух людей, которых я люблю больше всего в этом мире, изолируется и чувствует себя одиноко. Слава богу, пришла Молли и сказала, что ты сбегаешь, чтобы я мог пойти предотвратить это.

– На самом деле, просто вышел покурить. Он достает пачку и зажигалку для демонстрации.

– Ага, – Джон стоит рядом с ним, ближе, чем обычно стоят большинство друзей. Они всегда считали личное пространство скучным. Шерлок закуривает сигарету – в этот раз уже успешно. Большую часть он курит молча.

– Знаешь, – наконец говорит Джон, – когда я впервые встретил тебя. Когда ты сказал мне, что женат на своей работе. Я подумал: «Что ж, очень жаль».

Больно слышать, что это его вина, что он мог сказать что-то в самом начале, чтобы все было по-другому; слишком сильная боль, чтобы ее вынести. 

– Джон...

– Нет, выслушай меня. В то время мне показалось забавным то, что я чувствовал, потому что обычно мне не нравятся парни. И я не думал, что мне могут понравиться парни... но это уже другая история, – это мысль обжигает. Шерлок не хочет слышать о том, как Джон обнаружил, что ему нравятся мужчины.

– Тем не менее. Ты сказал это – что ты женат на своей работе – и на секунду я почувствовал сожаление. Я подумал: «Это самый интересный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Это мужчина, с которым я хочу проводить все свое время. Но в его жизни для меня нет места; его жизнь уже полноценна».

Шерлок закуривает еще одну сигарету, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в его руках. 

– Но я быстро перестал грустить, – продолжает Джон. – Потому что ты нашел для меня место. Дела все еще оставались твоей жизнью. Но потом они стали и моей жизнью. Нашей жизнью. И я был так счастлив.

Шерлок кивает. 

– И ты снова обрел счастье, – он рад, что они могут смотреть на звезды. Встретиться друг с другом взглядом было бы невыносимо.

– Да. Ну знаешь, с Мэри и с тобой, – Джон делает паузу. – Когда ты ушел, я выжил благодаря тому, что нашел Мэри. Я был счастлив с ней больше, чем без нее, но я был нецелым. Я был вдовцом.

– Плохая аналогия, – по крайней мере, для Джона она бы такой была... Джона, которого так сильно волнует секс. Секс, которого Шерлок никогда не мог предоставить. Никогда не думал предлагать. Потому что Джон определенно не был геем.

– Не особо. С тобой я действительно думал, что нашел кого-то, с кем можно провести всю свою жизнь.

Он должен принять комплимент. Не стоит спорить. 

– Ты никогда не прекращал искать девушку, с которой можно было бы остепениться, когда мы были вместе, – его голос звучит хрипло.

– Нет, я никогда не прекращал искать девушку, которая не хотела, чтобы я остепенился, которая была счастлива, что я такой, какой я есть. Которая бы все время была бы рядом и наслаждалась каждой секундой. И теперь у меня это есть. А ты вернулся. За последние несколько месяцев, и особенно сегодня, я получил все, что я хотел, но думал, что никогда не получу. И если ты уйдешь, у меня не будет другого выбора, кроме как поплакаться об этом на плече Мэри.

Шерлок чувствует, как узел в его горле чуть-чуть становится менее тугим. Джон так старается, и Шерлок любит его за это еще больше. 

– Ммм, так не пойдет. Ни в одной книге по свадебному этикету я не встречал слов «жених, плачущий на плече невесты».

– Совершенно верно. Так не делается, – Джон улыбается небу.

Шерлок докуривает сигарету и готовится вернуться внутрь, чтобы снова столкнуться с потоком счастья. Дать Джону то, что он хочет – еще одно счастливое лицо на его свадьбе. Но Джон, похоже, не готов возвращаться. Вместо этого он наклоняется ближе к Шерлоку, крепко прижимаясь к нему плечом. 

– Надеюсь, ты видишь, – нежно говорит Джон, – что я оставил для тебя много места в своей жизни, несмотря на то, что женился. Так же как это сделал ты, несмотря на свою работу. Мэри тоже освободила место.

Шерлок не говорит. Он не может. Джон понятия не имеет, что Шерлок хочет от него большего, чем дружбы, и как сильно он завидует Мэри. Каким опустошенным он себя чувствует, наблюдая за ними, зная, что у него этого никогда не будет, и зная, что со временем он будет терять Джона все больше и больше – потому что Мэри идеальна и дает Джону все, что ему нужно. Работа никогда не давала Шерлоку всего, что нужно; Шерлок просто не понимал, что ему нужно, пока не встретил Джона.

– Похоже, ты неплохо поладил с Арчи.

Шерлок моргает при смене темы. 

– Да,– он был необычайно разумным ребенком – хотя детей часто радуют убийства и неудобные вопросы, прежде чем они научатся им ужасаться. Шерлок ладит со многими детьми.

Джон продолжает. 

– Я знаю, что с ребенком все усложнится. Но я надеюсь, очень надеюсь, что наш ребенок тебя не отпугнет. Потому что нет никого, с кем я бы предпочел растить ребенка, кроме тебя и Мэри.

Это не так. Шерлок давно признал, что у него не может быть детей, учитывая его жизнь, его работу, его привычки и отсутствие людей, которые хотели бы, чтобы он был одним из родителей. По всем традициям и ожиданиям он никогда не должен быть родителем. 

– Есть пределы, – вопросительно говорит Шерлок.

– В чем? Воспитании ребенка? Их нет. И не должно быть. 

Но они обязаны быть. Потому что зависти и пустоты именно столько, сколько Шерлок может выдержать. 

– Не должно быть пределов в отношении танцев или... Ну... Чего угодно, – Джон немного наклоняет голову и заикается. Затем он берет Шерлока за руку. –Только те пределы, которые тебе нужны.

Шерлок замирает. Он не знает, что конкретно имеется в виду. Он боится спросить. Боится пошевелиться. Боится дышать.

– Я снова сломал тебя? – в конце концов спрашивает Джон. Он сжимает руку Шерлока.

– Есть пределы, – наконец повторяет Шерлок. Осторожно. – Которые тебе нужны.

– На самом деле, нет, – Джон снова улыбается, и Шерлок видит это краем глаза. Он боится надеяться. – Когда до этого я сказал, что есть пределы, я имел в виду, что ты научил меня танцевать только с одним человеком.

А. 

– Ты хочешь танцевать со мной и Мэри. 

Танцы – это хорошо. Шерлок любит танцевать. Он не разочарован.

– Я хочу делать с тобой все, чего ты захочешь.

Джон жесток и даже не осознает этого. 

– Я не думаю, что ты имеешь в виду...

– Но я имею, – Джон поворачивается к нему лицом и хватает его за другую руку. – Мне все еще не нравятся мужчины. Но мне нравится только один. Мой шафер. И я признаю это сейчас, после множества разговоров с Мэри и моим терапевтом.

Джон имеет это в виду. Джон признает. Мэри знает.

– Перестань застывать вот так, – вздыхает Джон, но в его голосе слышится веселье. Он сжимает обе руки Шерлока, посылая толчок… чего-то… по спине Шерлока. – Тем не менее. Я не знаю точно, чего ты хочешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни, во что бы то ни стало. И мы… я и Мэри... хотим, чтобы ты был в нашей жизни, любым образом. Все зависит от тебя.

Шерлок все еще не может говорить. Не знает, с чего начать. Так много всего, что нужно обработать - и переработать, в свете всего этого.

– Могу я, – говорит Джон, а затем колеблется. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя? – Пауза. – Шерлок?

– Да, очевидно.

Джон его не целует. Он разражается смехом. 

– Это не очевидно, мерзавец. В тебе нет ничего очевидного. Это одна из причин, почему я так сильно тебя люблю. Но я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь. Тебе придется мне помочь.

Шерлок притягивает Джона еще ближе, наклоняется, пока между их лицами не остается всего дюйм. 

– Все, что ты можешь представить – этого я хочу.

Глаза Джона расширяются, и он сглатывает. 

– На самом деле я могу представить много всего.

– Хорошо.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга. Затем Джон сокращает расстояние между ними и...

– А, вот и вы!

Они отскакивают друг от друга, отпуская руки. 

– Ой, простите, я прерываю? – говорит Мэри. Похоже, она удивлена.

– Да, – говорит Шерлок.

– Нет, – одновременно с ним отвечает Джон.

Мэри поднимает бровь, и Джон хихикает. 

– Да, хорошо, ты прервала. Извинишь нас на минутку, да? – Джон снова делает шаг вперед, обнимает Шерлока сзади за шею и целует его.

Это контакт. Это данные. Это потрясающе. Этого не достаточно. Идеально.

Джон отпускает его (через какое-то время? Через много лет? Внутренние часы Шерлока показывают 12:00), и они смотрят друг на друга. Джон усмехается и выглядит чрезвычайно довольным собой – Шерлоком? – затем прочищает горло и поправляет штаны.

– Ммм, – выдыхает Мэри. – Вы двое так прекрасны вместе, – Шерлок смотрит на Джона достаточно долго, а затем смотрит на нее. Расширенные зрачки, пульс на шее: возбуждение. Интересно. Шерлока это не отталкивает, но, несмотря на это, сейчас и так нужно осмыслить многое.

– Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы вы сделали это еще раз, – продолжает Мэри. – я думаю, что гости скоро начнут скучать по нам. Может, нам стоит пойти немного потанцевать? А потом, возможно, ты, в конце концов, захочешь присоединиться к нам наверху? – она улыбается Шерлоку.

– Шерлок? Шерлок? Шерлок! – Джон машет рукой перед его лицом.

– Да. Да, конечно, я бы этого хотел. 

Почему они оба хихикают?

– Отлично, – говорит Джон, – Хорошо. Так. Ты сейчас пойдешь и потанцуешь со мной, Шерлок?

– Да, – говорит Шерлок. – А еще у меня есть идея, как мы бы могли потом потанцевать все вместе. Кто-нибудь из вас знаком с математической теорией кос? Было бы несложно...

Джон смеется, и это эхом отражается в глазах Мэри. 

– Я доверяю твоим познаниям в математике гораздо больше, чем своим ногам, – говорит он. – Возможно, нам придется действовать медленно. Но я уверен, что в конце концов мы с этим разберемся. 

Он наклоняется для еще одного поцелуя, более короткого, но одновременно успокаивающего и многообещающего. Затем он касается губ Мэри. Он берет руку Шерлока в одну свою руку, а руку Мэри – в другую, и они направляются обратно к огням вечеринки.

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеется в виду пословица о котелке и чайнике (The pot calling the kettle black), где котелок называет чайник черным, хотя сам таковым является. Данная идиома высмеивает лицемерие и… короче говоря, «Чья бы корова мычала».


End file.
